


Family is Not Just Blood

by Drama_Nerd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Parents, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minseok is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Nerd/pseuds/Drama_Nerd
Summary: Imagine a world where EXO was not famous. A world where they were normal, everyday people living their lives. A world where they are parents, children, and especially, family. In a universe somewhere that's not here (sadly), there lived a rambunctious family of six. And that's where our story begins.(A Chanbaek Family Drabble Work)[UNDER THE PROCESS OF EDITING]





	1. Papa's Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> This is by an author who cannot write humor or fluff (or anything honestly) for their life... So beware of awkward and most likely, unrealistic scenes.... Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> If this is similar to anyone's work, it was not intentional. I just thought of this idea when I was in the toilet... no one knows what happens in my thought process.... 
> 
> ~
> 
> Ages: 
> 
> Baekhyun= 36
> 
> Chanyeol= 35
> 
> Yifan= 11
> 
> Yixing= 10
> 
> Jongdae= 9
> 
> Minseok (Minsoon)= 6 
> 
> Based on an Instagram post

It is a quiet Friday afternoon. Too quiet considering the household is home to the one and only Byun-Parks. Ah... the Byun-Park family. A rowdy family of 6; the fathers being the only Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol with their three sons (Jongdae, Yixing, and Yifan) and their daughter (the 'sweet and innocent' Minsoon). Around the neighborhood, they are known as the lovable, loud, and fun family. Everyone is friends with them, so it is understandably disconcerting to know that the house is quiet.

Anyway, Byun Baekhyun is at home this one fine Friday afternoon, trying to complete his newest chapter to submit to his editor and friend Kim Joonmyeon. His husband is currently at work attempting to finish composing the debut song for a new girl group his company assigned him to. His eldest son is at a friend's house, his second eldest is at dance practice, and his second youngest is also at a friend's house. The only person that is with him is his youngest child. Knowing that she is probably doing whatever little kids do in their free time, Baekhyun stops his pondering and continues to work. He desperately tries to ignore an upcoming headache from all of the words on the screen.

Unknown to him, little Minsoon is in the living room, attempting to grab the T.V. remote from its place on the top shelf. She knew she isn’t allowed to watch the tube without one of her parents or siblings, but Minsoon wants to prove to her family that she is a big girl, not a baby. As she leaves the room to get a chair for leverage, the house phone rings.

Suddenly, an idea pops into Minsoon’s head. If she couldn't reach the T.V. remote, she could just answer the phone with her 'big girl voice'. She had witnessed both of her parents answer the phone beforehand and it seemed so easy at the time! With a smile, Minsoon abandons the chair and makes her way to the phone, sitting on its throne of the al' mighty low-lying coffee table.

She grabs the phone and presses the green button, having seen her fathers press this specific button (not the red one or the gray one, the green one... get it right) before talking. Then, she speaks with a firm, yet adorable, voice. "Hello!"

A few seconds pass before a bell-like voice rings in Minsoon's ears. "Hello, sweetie! Is there a lady in the house I can talk to?"

This is so easy! Minsoon thinks. "That's me!" She finally replies with a giggle.

The nice lady's voice comes back. "Aren't you a cutie! But, can I talk to your mother perhaps?"

Minsoon furrows her eyebrows. "No. I don't have a mommy. But I have two daddies!"

"Oh! Never mind then. Have a nice day, sunshine!"

"Wait!" Minsoon exclaims. "Why did you call?"

"I was just trying to sell some makeup. But never mind."

Makeup? Wasn't that the stuff Papa used? Minsoon ponders. "Don't go!" She declares again. Papa would want this stuff... Right?... I should get it! She reasons in her mind again. "My papa uses that to make him pretty! Stay here ma'am, please!" Minsoon sets down the phone and runs to fetch her papa.

She runs to her parents' office and quietly opens the door. There, she finds her papa doing something really complicated on the computer (well, complicated in a 6-year-old's perspective). Without delay, she grabs Papa's hand and proceeds to drag him to the living room while screaming, "Papa! Papa! There's this really really nice lady on the phone with makeup thingys!"

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is confused as to why his little angel was in his shared office with his husband. And why she seems very excited. He silently follows her to the house phone with a perplexed expression and didn't flinch when she powerfully thrusts the phone in his hands. (Where and when did she possess this strength?). Baekhyun lifts the phone to his ears and lets out a polite, "Hello?" and continues to converse with the sales lady.

Let's just say that Byun Baekhyun ends up buying 50 packs of eyeliner and concealer with the help of his angel, not telling his clueless husband a thing until his crucial package arrives.

["Honey!? Why is there 5 boxes of makeup addressed to you?! And why in the world is it 230,000 won?!"]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the drabble! Stay tuned for more of this adorkable family! I apologize if it's OOC! 
> 
> Anyway... Tootles!
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> Any requests?


	2. Holiday Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A holiday party where the kids are instructed to stay upstairs and play with the other kids while the adults converse downstairs, BUT THEN THE KIDS THIS AWESOME IDEA TO START A WHOLE BAND AND THEN THEY RAID THE PARTY AND THE ADULTS JUST STAND THERE and then Chanbaek starts singing with them. All the classic, cheesy EXO songs MUST be included, meaning Wolf and Mama and the dark era of sweatpants flapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was longer than I expected… Well… I hope you like it? I’m a few days late but who cares?
> 
> Ages/Characters:
> 
> The Byun-Park’s:  
> Chanyeol: 36  
> Baekhyun: 37  
> Yifan: 12  
> Yixing: 11  
> Jongdae: 10  
> Minseok (Minsoon): 7
> 
> The Do-Kim’s:  
> Junmyeon: 38  
> Kyungsoo: 36  
> Jongin: 9  
> Sehun: 9
> 
> The Lu’s:  
> Luhan: 38  
> Zitao: 8

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la la!  
  
‘Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la!”  
  
The beautiful voice of a certain Byun Baekhyun carries throughout the air as he hung yard upon yard of garland on the ceiling. Soon after him, the four tiny voices belonging to his children join in the melody as they help their father decorate the halls with an assortment of holly, wreaths, candy canes, and much more. As time passes, their home begins to resemble a winter wonderland, rather than a middle-class suburban home.  
  
“Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la la la!  
  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, fa la la la la la la la!”  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing a lanky figure covered in snow. “Deck the halls!!! Ho ho ho!!!” There, in all his glory, is the one and only Park Chanyeol, the obvious sunshine and goof of this home.  
  
The children, clearly surprised by the sudden appearance of their dad, as he was supposed to be at work, almost drop their decorations. After the novelty of his arrival wears off, a particular seven-year-old and her ten-year-old brother stomp their feet and cross their arms, jutting their bottom lip as emphasize. In unison, they sighed (read: whine), “Dad! The song goes ‘follow me in merry measure, fa la la la la la la la,’ not ‘deck the halls, ho ho ho!’”  
  
Feigning a surprised countenance for his children’s sake, Chanyeol gasps, “It does not?”  
  
All of his kids, including Yifan (whom of which said that ‘Christmas isn’t my style!’), shake their heads at their dad’s cluelessness, with most of the children laughing alongside each other. As his siblings giggle away, Yifan holds a stone poker face, with the exception of his lips curling up towards the ends. “Oh, my bad!”  
  
Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wraps around Chanyeol’s waist with a soft pair of lips pressing against his shoulder blade. “Welcome home, the party starts soon.”  
  
Chanyeol nods as he switches their positions. Now, Chanyeol is behind Baekhyun with his arms snug around his husband’s waist. He sneaks a kiss on his forehead, hyper-aware of the fact that his kids are in the vicinity and their hatred of PDA. Seeing that they drifted their attention to decorating once again, Chanyeol leans in to gift his husband a sweet peck on the lips. Baekhyun meets him halfway, cueing an array of fireworks and butterflies to appear in both males’ stomachs. Despite the fact that they have been married for over 14 years now, their love for each other never seemed to cease.  
  
Chanyeol breaks away first and returns to embracing his love from behind. “So, how much time do we have left?”  
  
Baekhyun leans towards his right to take a glance towards the digital clock sitting on the kitchen island. “About 2 hours. _You_ still have a lot to do mister and _I_ have to finish decorating.”  
  
Out of nowhere, a tiny voice squeaks, “How about us, Papa? We are decorating too!”  
  
“Excuse me, I mean _we_ still have to finish decorating.” Gesturing to their multiple helpers.  
  
Chanyeol gives a jolly laugh before releasing his husband to fulfill his duties. Yet not before sneaking one more kiss upon his husband’s delicious lips. A plethora of ‘EWWW!’s soon follow.   
  
~  
  
The clock strikes five when all of the guests arrive. And I mean _all_ of them. Although the Byun-Park’s are a well-known family in the neighborhood, they were great friends with only two other families: the Do-Kim’s and the Lu’s.  
  
The Do-Kim’s, overall, are a lovely family of four. First, there is Kim Junmyeon; a jovial man that seemed to have a stash of unlimited lame jokes and money up his sleeves, much to his husband’s and children’s annoyance. As well as a valued family friend, Junmyeon is Baekhyun's editor. His husband, Do Kyungsoo, is a kind-hearted person. Yet if you mess with his loved ones, you are in for something that can only be compared to demonic or satanic rage. Last, but not least, are the fraternal twins, Jongin and Sehun. Upon first glance, they seem harmless and, overall, angelic children. Yet when a blanket of familiarity and comfort is laid upon these particular 9-year-olds, it seems as though they are different people; playing a prank upon prank with Jongdae and, occasionally, Zitao.  
  
Lu Zitao lives with his father, Han; whom of which preferred to be called ‘Luhan’ for the sake of simplicity. Luhan is a capable father, contrary to popular belief. His income alone can sustain a family of four and his hours allow him to spend much of the day with his son. Zitao did not mind that he didn’t have a second parent. To him, all he needs is his Daddy and everything will be alright.  
  
The poor door suddenly bursts open, revealing both of the families. “Happy holidays!” Yelled Junmyeon and Luhan. Then, everyone gathers in the hall to greet each other. Chanyeol hugs Luhan then Junmyeon before conversing on the recent happenings of their lives. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo start to talk about their recent interests in who-knows-what. Jongdae and Minsoon ran straight to the twins with bright smiles present on their face while Yifan and Yixing calmly stride their way to Zitao.  
  
The multiple conversations create an extremely loud environment, full of boisterous laughter, yelling, and smiles. After a few minutes, Baekhyun halts his conversation with Kyungsoo to turn to the children. “Kids, go upstairs.” Everyone in the vicinity over 25 can tell that Baekhyun wants to get rid of the kids in order to tell Kyungsoo about the juicy details of their average lives. Without a doubt, the kids follow Baekhyun’s orders because they were too busy in their own conversation to actually process the scene.  
  
When they disappear upstairs, Baekhyun turns to the rest of the adults. “You won’t believe what happened with Taeyeon and I-”  
  
~  
  
The children end up in Yifan and Yixing’s room due to the fact it was the largest. (“Why do the hyungs get the larger room?”). The twins jump on Yifan’s bed, following Jongdae and Minsoon. On the other hand, the other group of kids gathers together on Yixing’s bed, with Zitao clinging to Yifan’s side while gripping Yixing’s hand. A few seconds passed before Jongdae declares, “I’m bored.”  
  
Grunts of agreement follow. “What do you want to do?” Everyone shrugs their shoulders.  
  
Suddenly, Minsoon’s eyes light up. “I want to sing.”  
  
“I have a better idea,” Jongin butts in, “How about we start a band thingy. Like that group on the radio all the time. I think their name’s Eggso?”  
  
No one seems to argue with Jongin’s idea. It seems as though everyone liked that band. I mean, they were pretty popular, considering the fact that their parents play it on the stupid radio _every single day_ of their lives since the group’s debut. “Why not?”  
  
~  
  
“-and she didn’t do her job right. Who can mess up putting coffee in a cup?” Downstairs, the adults are discussing a various number of things ranging from their incompetent coworkers to their lives behind closed doors, if you know what I mean.  
  
An hour passed since the kids disappeared upstairs doing whatever kids do during a party. During this time, the adults seem to enjoy themselves. Without the presence of their children, they can finally let loose.  
  
Out of nowhere, the lights shut off. A few moments pass before they turned back on, revealing all seven kids in tin-foil, glitter, and snapbacks? “ARE YOU READY!”  
  
Then, what appeared to be Yifan, clicked a button on an iPod (“Where did he get that? He doesn’t even own one.”). After a few seconds, “History” by EXO starts to play.  
  
“Listen, neukkil su inni?  
Nae simjangi ttwijireul anha-”  
  
The seven children dance along to the song with somewhat choreographed moves, attempting to stay in tune. It is downright adorable. Each child has their hair slathered in gel and glitter, yet a great portion of their head is concealed by a snapback. Along with tin foil, each child wore a pair of sweatpants with, guess what, more glitter. It was comical, especially Minsoon, whom of which is wearing her brother’s shirt and sweatpants. This left the adults with a gobsmacked expression. No one moves until the song finished.  
  
When the next song, “Wolf”, starts to play, Baekhyun and his husband decide to break from their trance. A grin from Chanyeol and a devilish glint in Baekhyun’s eyes told everyone in the room what they are about to do. Without hesitation, the parents of four join in on the fun, dancing and singing along with the children in clumsy footwork and off-tune singing.  
  
“Geurae Wolf naega Wolf awoo  
(Ah saranghaeyo) nan neukdaego neon minyeo!”  
  
~  
  
The night continues on with the songs “Mama”, “Growl”, and even “Overdose”. The rest of the adults just stand there, completely frozen. It took a couple of songs before they loosen up and join in on the festivities.  
  
Let’s just say that the next morning, multiple neighbors file a sound complaint against the Byun-Park’s and it took a few days to clean the mess of glitter.  
  
[“It could have been worse”  
  
“Will you shut your mouth and start cleaning the place?!”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit this... Oops???
> 
> Anyway, tootles! 
> 
> Any requests?


	3. Kittens Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was that a cat.. in my house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are getting too long to be drabbles… Are they even drabbles at this point?? I swear…. Tell me if I’m overdoing it… I think I am but… whatever!! If I am, I may have to rename this book…. Just try to enjoy this mess of cats… I mean words…. 
> 
> Ages:   
> Chanyeol: 35  
> Baekhyun: 36  
> Yifan: 12  
> Yixing: 11  
> Jongdae: 10  
> Minsoon: 7

Byun Baekhyun had experienced many questionable events in his life. It was not avoidable considering the fact he has four children, with the age gap between the eldest and the youngest being a mere five years. However, it was times like this that always manage to make its way up the list, next to the Cheese Incident when Jongdae was 5 and the Coffee Bean Bonanza when Minsoon was 4 (Yifan and Yixing were angelic compared to their siblings). 

 

It started off as a seemingly normal day. Due to Baekhyun’s occupation as a freelance author, he spent most of his days at home, with the exception of running an errand here and there. That day, he dropped his kids off at the nearby public school with little to no traffic (A rare and valued occurrence) and swung by the publishing company to answer his publisher questions concerning his latest book. Afterwards, he passed by the grocery store to restock (It seemed as though all of the meat and a handful of vegetables in the household had disappeared without a trace within the last week). He went home without a hitch in record time.

 

Upon his return, Baekhyun settled the groceries on the kitchen counter. In an effort to kill time, he found a spot on the couch, and decided to take a quick nap. You can’t blame him though, being the father of four children, all of which take part in extracurricular activities, required a great deal of energy.  _ Finally _ , he mentally sighed,  _ peace _ . Although he himself housed enough energy to power the Las Vegas Strip, as well as his husband, there is so much energy a person could have before they require a boost. 

 

As Baekhyun shut his eyes, only the sounds of the clock’s tick-tock resonated throughout the room. However, unknown to him, sat four bundles of fur, sleeping in a cardboard box nestled in the room of a certain six-year-old and her nine-year-old brother. 

 

~

 

Park Chanyeol knew something strange was happening and the only suspects were his kids. It was his turn to pick up the children from their school. (They had this system where one parent dropped the kids off and the other picked them up, alternating every other week). As each child piled in the family van that had seen better days, the kids, especially Jongdae and Minsoon, had this look of apprehension. Jongdae sent hesitant glances towards his older brothers, as if asking them to save him from an impending death. Yixing was staring at the window while discreetly scratching his head and Minsoon lowered her head towards her lap, where she started to play with her thumbs. On the other hand, Yifan seemed to be the only one calm, with the exception of flashes of wariness and hesitation in his eyes. 

 

Yet despite their different positions, they all were showing signs of nervousness. 

 

Chanyeol was confused as to why his children were acting like this. It was not like they robbed a bank or failed a test (Though now he thought about it, that was a large possibility). Having enough of the silence, Chanyeol asked, “What did you guys do?” 

 

The immediate response was, “Nothing! Nothing happened!” 

 

Chanyeol glanced cautiously at the rear view mirror and raised an eyebrow towards his kids. Under his gaze, the kids involuntary fidget in their seats. It was unnatural to see their goofy, outgoing, loving, and smiley dad so serious. 

 

“Okay.” Chanyeol turned his attention back to the road and left the kids to their own devices. He needed to have a talk with them with Baek when they returned home. 

 

With their dad’s attention now focused on a different medium, the Byun-Park children glanced at each other. Their eyes all told the same story:  _ we are going to be in so much trouble _ . 

 

~

 

**Earlier that week**

 

The Byun-Park children were enjoying their time in the park, seeing it was a beautiful day and they were complete with all of their assignments. Yifan was tasked with the job of taking care of his younger siblings as they were left to their own devices, especially Jongdae and Minsoon. The park was empty, with the exception of a toddler and her mother in the far corner doing who-knows-what. Therefore, the kids occupied the swing set and started to converse very loudly. 

 

In the swing set, Jongdae clutched the railing as he swung his feet back and forth. “Hyung, it’s not my fault that the teacher was a grouch and decided to give me a warning card.” 

 

On the pole next to him, Yifan was leaning against its smooth, cool surface. “Jongdae, I can’t be there for you all of the time to save your butt.” 

 

“You love me.”

 

“I’m forced to. You’re my brother.” 

 

Yifan’s reply to his brother caused said brother to feign a mock shocked look on his feline features, Minsoon to collapse out of her swing seat due to intense laughter, and Yixing to flash a dimpled smile with a series of giggles. On the side, the ends of Yifan’s lips curled upwards. He loved to hear his siblings laugh in joy.  

 

However, their moment of joy was cut short when a sudden ‘meow’ erupted from a nearby bush. Soon after, a plethora of ‘meow’s joined, leaving four confused children. Confused, Yifan stalked over to the bush and took a glance behind the green foliage. The sight caused him to gasp in surprise. 

 

“What’s it?” Questioned Minsoon as she followed her brother. Her brother’s breathless state caused slight discomfort in the Byun-Park siblings. Following in suit, Yixing and Jongdae were curious as to what resided behind the bush.

 

There, hidden deep within the leaves and branches, was a tattered baby blue blanket covering four lumps. With caution, Yifan gently lifted the blanket off of the lumps to reveal four kittens cuddled close together, obviously shivering and whimpering from the exposure to the cool outdoors. The kittens look fairly young, from a child’s point of view. All of the kittens had matted black fur. However, each had their own special detail. One had a white underbelly, another had a white ring around its tail, the next had a white stripe down its spine, and the last had a majority of its right ear bitten off (Judging from the teeth marks surrounding it). 

 

All of the siblings were left with open mouths. A few moments passed before Minsoon let out a faint, “Aww.” Then, she turned to her brothers and squealed, “They’re too cute! I wanna take them home. They obviously need one!”

 

The brothers turned to each other. Yifan knew he had to be the bearer of bad news because Jongdae and Yixing seemed to agree with their younger sister’s declaration. Although he admits they were cute, Yifan needed to be the responsible sibling. Who knows what their parents would think if they brought home four cats from the park? Yifan sighed. “Minsoon… we can't. We don't have room for cats.” 

 

“You can’t stop me.” 

 

“Minsoon… Don't be like that…”

 

“Please!”

 

“No.”

 

“Plllllleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee!!!!!!” This time, Jongdae joined in on the whining. 

 

“No.”

 

“...”

 

“We can't keep the kittens.”

 

“...” Suddenly, all three of his siblings turned to him and started to pout. _Oh no._ _Not the puppy_ _dog eyes…_

 

Yixing, Jongdae, and Minsoon internally smirked as they witnessed their brother’s internal struggle.  _ We are so getting kittens _ …

 

After a few minutes, Yifan stopped resisting the temptation. “Fine.”

 

As his siblings cheered and gathered the kittens in their arms while exclaiming what they would do with them, Yifan gazed towards their home.  _ Please tell me nothing could go wrong with this _ . 

 

~

 

**Now**

 

Once the van parked in the driveway, all of the children ran straight into the house. Chanyeol did not even have enough time to lock the van before each child was inside the house.  _ What….? _

 

The minute Chanyeol stepped into the house, his lovely husband was waiting for him in the front foyer, his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. They shared a look as Chanyeol threw the keys in the basket near the foyer exit. They then moved outside of the entrance and settled themselves on the living room couch.

 

“The kids have been acting…” Baekhyun started.

 

“Strange?” Chanyeol offered. “Yeah… I noticed too…”

 

“I was going to say different but okay…” A pause. “Anyway, did you happen to notice the disappearing food and blankets as well? I swear we bought enough fish to last two weeks… it didn’t last three days. I’m also missing my favorite cuddle blanket.”

 

“I’m not your cuddle blanket?”

 

“Beside the point…” 

 

“Oh! So I’m not your cuddle blanket anymore!”

 

“The kids, Chanyeol! Back to the kids!”

 

“Ah yes… The kids…” 

 

After a deep sigh, Baekhyun continued. “We need to find out what's happening with our children before we end up food-less, or worse, blanket-less…” 

 

“So… We spy on them.”

 

“I wouldn't call it ‘spying’... More like ‘concerned parenting’...” 

 

“Whatever you say, honey…”

 

After a few moments, Chanyeol blurted, “Why don't we start now?” In an instant, both parents rushed upstairs quietly (with minimal tripping and noise… excluding a thundering step here and there). 

 

~

 

As their parents had a chat downstairs, the Byun-Park children congregated in Jongdae and Minsoon’s room, the temporary residence of their newly adopted kittens. Jongdae and Yixing found a spot on the former’s bed while Minsoon, and surprisingly, Yifan crowded the cardboard box holding the four precious fur balls. In the past few days, the kids had grown close to the litter of kittens, especially Yifan. 

 

Inside the box, each kitten was awake and active. They chased each other in the small box, playfully nipping each other’s tail or ear here and there despite the fact there was minimal space inside the box. The sight left the children in awe. They had never seen a cat up close before. Sure, they played with dogs, fish, and birds, thanks to their dads, yet felines were out of reach.  Apparently, cats they had met in the past are demons from hell. 

 

As the kittens occupied themselves, Yixing commented, “It’s been a week and they still don't have names.” 

 

After a moment of silent thinking, Minsoon offered, “The one with the white belly should be named ‘Penguin’!” 

 

“How about the others?” Yifan raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m still working on that…” Cue Minsoon’s sheepish grin towards her older brother. 

 

“Jongdae,” all eyes turned to the second youngest Byun-Park child as Yixing continued to speak, “Any suggestions?” 

 

The ends of Jongdae’s lips curled upwards as replied to his older brother. “I was thinking we name one something cool. Like ‘Thunder’ or ‘Turbo’.” 

 

“We aren't naming the unfortunate kitten after a cartoon snail that has superpowers.” Yifan deadpanned.

 

“It’s still a cool name!” Jongdae protested. 

 

“You can't deny that, hyung.” Yixing agreed. 

 

Before another person could speak, a loud thud interrupted the conversation. Judging from the volume of the noise, it seemed to originate from outside the door and was the result of the heavy footsteps of a person. After the thud, a hiss that awfully sounded like ‘ _ Shush before they hear us coming! _ ’. Upon realization, the Byun-Park children widen their eyes.  _ Oh shoot. It’s Dad and Papa.  _

 

In a rush, Yifan partially closed the cardboard box startling the kittens inside, and gently shoved it underneath Jongdae’s bed. Yixing, Minsoon, and Jongdae attempted to mask the room to make it appear as though nothing is out of the ordinary. Seconds passed before a quiet knock erupted from the door. The children quickly posed in natural positions: Yifan sat on the floor and against Minsoon’s bed while said person was brushing his hair thoroughly. Meanwhile, Yixing appeared to be speaking with his siblings enthusiastically, perched on Jongdae’s bed, as said person appeared to be resting on his back on the floor while reading a comic book, upside down. Following the knock, the muffled, yet melodic voice of their papa asked, “Are you kids alright?” 

 

Before anyone could respond, the door slowly opened, revealing both of their parents in their glory. A chorus of, “Yes…” replied back. 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol scanned the room, raising their eyebrows at their children’s questionable positions, especially Jongdae. “Okay… Don't think we didn't notice how strange this household has become in the past few days.” The kids slowly nod to their parents’ words in an attempt to not raise suspicion.

 

Suddenly, a quiet ‘meow’ cut through the air. Every person below the age of eighteen visibly stiffened and had one thought in their mind:  _ oh shoot _ . 

 

“What was that?” Silence permeated the room. 

 

“Nothing…” As if luck was not on their side, another meow filled the silence. 

 

Following his ear, Chanyeol searched for the cause of the sound, leading him straight to Jongdae’s bed. He kneeled down and reached for something -anything- before his fingertips brushed over a cardboard box. Gently, he pulled the box out of its cavern of dust. The kids unknowingly held their breath.  _ We are in so much trouble for this. _ In an instant, Chanyeol widened his eyes and a small gasp left his lips. 

 

Baekhyun strode over to his husband to see what caused him to become breathless. “Are those kittens? In my house? With my kids?” He turned to his kids, all of which posed a guilty expression. 

 

“We’re sorry!” Minsoon blurted out. “They were so cute… and they looked lonely… and they needed a comfortable home… not a park bush…” 

 

Baekhyun had to retrain himself from smiling. He was scolding his kids for pete’s sake! Yet it was hard to resist his children’s soft hearts (Don’t even mention their pouty faces). “Darling, you can’t just take animals from their home-”

 

“Papa! It was outside in the cold! I didn’t see their mama around!” Jongdae countered back. 

 

Baekhyun glanced to his husband, his eyes clearing expressed a need for help. On cue, Chanyeol subtly nodded. “Kids, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we can’t keep them.” 

 

This caused pouts and silent tears to trail down cheeks. (Yup… even Yifan… surprise… I know…). Both parents turned away from their children, knowing that they would crack under the intense pressure. They started to exit the room, with Baekhyun holding the box of kittens. After few sniffles and soft meows, Chanyeol could not take any more. He spun on his heels and gathered all of his children in his arms. It looked somewhat awkward, yet adorable at the same time. “Don’t bust those tears!” He meekly smiled towards his husband. “Can we at least keep one?” 

 

All of the children joined their dad by smiling with him, strengthening their argument. Baekhyun set the box of kittens by his feet. “Don’t make me the bad guy here.” 

 

“PLEASE!!” 

 

“We would need money for supplies and-” It was clear that Baekhyun was starting to break. 

 

“Honey, a family pet would be a great addition to the family!” 

 

“Please, Papa!!!!” 

 

“It requires a lot of re-,” Baekhyun sighed, “You know what. Fine. But don’t expect me to clean the litterbox. And we can’t keep all of them.” 

 

Cheers could be heard from all around the block. Let’s just say, three kittens ended up in the local animal shelter and the Byun-Park family had a new family member amongst them: meet Skipper, the kitten with the missing right ear. 

 

[“Admit it, Baek, you love Skipper.”

 

“He’s a great influence for the kids. That’s all!”

 

“Yes… and let’s forget the time I caught you cuddling Skipper with a blanket on the couch. I still feel betrayed! I swear you love that cat more than me!” 

 

_ Smooch! _ ] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this ending? Forgive me! 
> 
> Don't forget to drop a request!


	4. Bad InFLUences (More Like Great InFLUences)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun has a sick day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost an hour late… I did not expect the ending to be that… Enjoy..? I plan to edit all of my chapters when I reach chapter 10 or something like that. So excuse the poor use of grammar and english. For EXOfanland
> 
> Ages:  
> Chanyeol: 33  
> Baekhyun: 34  
> Yifan: 9  
> Yixing: 8  
> Jongdae: 7  
> Minsoon: 4

To say that the last few days for Byun Baekhyun were awful would be a complete, utter understatement. He felt as though a semi truck driving 100 kilometers an hour rammed into his body a thousand, if not more, times. Not to mention the intense and persistent fever, fatigue, and cough that accompanied his person. To put it short, he had been inflicted with a disastrous illness: the flu.

 

It was the flu season AKA everyone’s favorite time of the year (note: sarcasm). Ironically, Baekhyun was extremely cautious during this period and regularly took the time in his days to protect his family and himself from this ailment. He repeatedly pestered his husband and children into washing their hands before and after a meal, carrying a small package of tissues where ever they went, and to refrain themselves from having contact with sick individuals. He underwent this extensive precaution in order to avoid ill children. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his children to death (He chose to adopt them after all with Chanyeol), yet he does not want to see his kids suffer from the symptoms of various illnesses. (Also, he hated becoming sick as well). Don’t even mention dealing with a sick Chanyeol.

 

Which is why he was continuously trying to convince himself (and others) that he was not sick. In fact, it was just allergies… in winter. Or a mild headache caused by the constant stress and writer’s block that was associated with his occupation. Maybe even a result of sleeping in the wrong position at night. Even going as far as blaming his beloved king size bed he shared with his husband. However, his excuses could not convince said husband.

 

(“Chanyeol I’m completely fine.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“You’re just exaggerating. It’s just a slight migraine.”

 

“I’m no doctor but I’m pretty sure a migraine doesn’t result in fevers and coughs.”

 

“Chan-”

 

“Admit it Baek, you’re sick!”

 

“No!”

 

“Just take the damn medicine!”

 

“I’m not sick and I won’t take the medicine!”

 

“I’ll call Kyungsoo!”

 

“You wouldn’t!”

 

“Oh, I will!”)

 

Due to Baekhyun’s stubborn attitude, Chanyeol decided to team up with their children in order to nurse their poor papa back to health. In the past few days, Yixing, Yifan, and Jongdae had noticed a slight (more like drastic) change in their papa. Even Minsoon noticed something was off with her favorite person in the world (Don’t tell her brothers and dad) and she was four. _Four_.

 

Boy, does Baekhyun have a weekend ahead of him.

 

~

 

The first thing Baekhyun noticed when he woke up was his difficulty breathing and his pounding headache. He let out a slight groan as he turned to his side. _I’m not sick. I’m not sick. I’m not sick_ , he chanted in his mind. _At least I don’t have a fever…  I think…_

 

He mindlessly reached for his phone on his nightstand. Once the cool surface touched his fingertips, Baekhyun pulled the phone close to him. Just before he switched the phone on, Baekhyun took a glimpse at his reflection on the black screen. It took a lot of willpower to not cringe. His eyes trained to his bed-head, slightly wincing at the strands of hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. In addition to that, Baekhyun could visibly see a trail of dried drool starting from the corner of his mouth to his chin. To make matters more dire, his eyes were crusty from sleep and his nostrils had a ring of dried snot around the entrance. _At least my appearance matches my mood at the moment_.

 

After a few seconds, Baekhyun turned his phone on to check the time. (There was no clock in the bedroom for reasons unknown). It read: _Saturday_ , _9:22._ He groaned again. Baekhyun had to meet Junmyeon in an hour for professional reasons. He wanted to go back to sleep and cuddle against his husband. Speaking of said husband, Chanyeol was nowhere in sight, if the cold bed told anything. Chanyeol normally held Baekhyun in his sleep until he woke up. The thought made him slightly pout. Baekhyun was feeling awful and there was no one available to make him feel better. (He was not sick! He was just a bit under the weather). Then again, he could sneak into the room of one of his four kids and cuddle them for a while. Yet, Baekhyun doesn't want them to suffer as well, he loves them too much. _Maybe… I can sleep for a few more minutes… Five at most…_ He thought as he began to close his eyes.

 

Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open, revealing a certain four-year old in what appears to be a surgical mask and gloves? “Papa?” Footsteps soon followed until Baekhyun felt a slight tap on his cheek. “Papa?”

 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun sleepily hummed. He slowly opened his eyes to find his youngest child, Minsoon, extremely close to his face.

 

Minsoon backed up a few inches. She straightened her back and cleared her throat. “Daddy said to watch you.” She then leaned in a bit to whisper, “He don’t trust oppas…”

 

Baekhyun slightly smiled. _Wait a minute_ , he paused, _why would he sent Minsoon to… Oh… OH…_

 

Before Baekhyun could confirm his suspicion, a knock from the open door took his chance. “I see you’re awake.” He turned to glare at the voice. At the door, was his husband wearing an apron that read ‘Kiss the cook’ leaning against the door frame. Behind him, Baekhyun could see their three sons holding a tray of soup and orange juice.

 

Baekhyun slowly sat up and leaned against the bedframe. “I’m not- ahem- I’m not sick, Chanyeol. For one last time.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head and strode over to the bed. Their sons slowly followed Chanyeol into the room, clearly being aware of the precious cargo they were transporting. Seeing their struggle, Minsoon waddled to aid her brothers.

 

“You are. Don’t argue with me and just let me take care of you.” Chanyeol declared. “Don’t worry about your meeting with Jun. I just texted him.” By the, the kids settled the tray of precious cargo on the foot of the bed and climbed in to join their papa. As each child cuddled into Baekhyun, Yifan and Jongdae were on his right while Yixing and Minsoon were on his left, Chanyeol lifted the bowl of soup from the tray and began to spoon-feed his sick husband. As the spoon inched closer and closer to his mouth, Baekhyun reluctantly allowed Chanyeol to baby him.

 

This continued until the soup and orange juice disappeared into Baekhyun’s stomach. Afterwards, Chanyeol placed the dishes out of the way, and attempted to join his family on the bed. It was cramped with Chanyeol’s figure squishing Yifan and Jongdae (which in turn affected Baekhyun, Yixing, and Minsoon), yet no one had the voice to complain. It felt oddly comforting, especially for Baekhyun.

 

After a few moments of silence, Chanyeol blurted, “Will you admit that you’re sick?”

 

Baekhyun sighed, “Fine. I admit it.”

 

All of a sudden, Jongdae pulled something from his pants, which caused a great amount of discomfort for all of the occupants on the bed, and handed it to his papa. It was a handmade card with the words ‘We hope you get better Papa’ slapped on the front. Inside the card, was a hand-drawn picture of what appeared to be their family. Towards the bottom, were the signatures of his husband and children. (Well, that is what Baekhyun assumed). He closed the card and rested it on his lap. “Thank you,” he spoke with a nasally voice. Baekhyun hugged his children closer with Chanyeol’s long arms around them. Maybe sick days aren’t that bad after all.

 

[“Chanyeol did you grab the right medicine? I need help! Minsoon has another fever, Jongdae is coughing again, and I think Yixing has a fever too. Can you check up on Yifan when you’re done?”

 

“It’s the one with the red -kaff! kaff!- cap right?”

 

“Not you too!”

 

“No!”

 

“I knew you guys should’ve never taken care of me!”]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update done! I based this off of my real life. Don't forget to request!


	5. To Be or Not To Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae has a boyfriend…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a large time skip… They will be kids in the next one… Or not…. Jongdae’s full name sounds… interesting… what did I do? This is why I never write their full name…
> 
> Chanyeol: 39  
> Baekhyun: 40  
> Yifan: 15  
> Yixing: 14  
> Jongdae: 13  
> Minsoon: 10

For the past few days, Byun-Park Jongdae had been acting… weird to say the least. He smiled more. He giggled more. He pulled less tricks and pranks. He even remembered to brush his teeth and clean after himself without his parents reminding him. It was frightening. His behavior freaked out his entire family, especially his siblings. (Don’t get me started on Yifan). 

 

It wasn’t noticeable at first. Jongdae’s laughter lasted a tad bit longer while the smiles on his face stayed there for minutes on end. It wasn’t until Minsoon, being the caring little sister she was, confronted her brother and asked, “What did you do to Dae-Dae?” After that encounter, everyone soon began to realize the change that occurred within their precious Jongdae. 

 

Which led the ever so caring parents of this household to host a family meeting. It was the perfect timing. Jongdae was at the Do-Kim’s house for the afternoon, causing his family to finally discuss the changes that happened to said child. 

 

The parents were settled on the loveseat next to the television while the remaining children were piled on the sofa. For minutes, the couple stared at their children in a questioning gaze, as asking them to figure out what happened to their brother. Until a certain dimpled child said, “I have a feeling it has to deal with Sehunnie.” Do-Kim Sehun, also known as Sehunnie, was the best friend of Jongdae, ever since their parents forced them to have a playdate. Due to their friendship, Jongdae spent most of his free time with Sehun. Now that the family thought about it, Jongdae  _ had _ been spending more and more time with Sehun, more than normal. 

 

_ It can’t be _ . Everyone silently thought.  _ Then what can it be?  _

 

Little did they know, everything had to deal with Do-Kim Sehun. 

 

~

 

“Why are you guys looking at me weirdly?” The first sight that greeted Jongdae when his uncles (Sehun’s parents) dropped him off at his house was his family seated on the sofa, staring at him in an intense gaze. His papa and his dad were settled in the center of the sofa, with his older brothers glued to their sides and his younger sister on his dad’s lap. 

 

“You’re hiding something,” Yifan put bluntly. “And we want to know what it is.” 

 

“I’m not hiding anything.” Jongdae started to shift his eyes nervously around the room, looking everywhere but his family. “I’m telling the truth.” 

 

“Jongdae you are obviously lying!” Minsoon stood up from her dad’s lap and stalked to her brother. The scene looked somewhat hilarious: a ten year old death glaring at someone about four inches taller than her. “Whatever you are hiding can’t be  _ that _ horrible.” 

 

“Honestly, I’m not hiding anything!” Suddenly a shrill ring interrupted the conversation. Before Jongdae could react, Minsoon swiftly retrieved his phone from his pocket. She then stared at the words on the bright screen. (Jongdae never lowers his screen brightness). It read:  _ Sehunnie <3 >3< <3 _ . 

 

“I don’t believe you.” Minsoon muttered before she passed the phone to the rest of her family. 

 

“What?” Yixing questioned as he stared at the phone with wide eyes. 

 

“This can’t be happening… How can my  _ younger brother _ have a boyfriend before  _ me _ ? This is going to ruin my reputation.” Yifan panicked.

 

“What reputation?” Yixing retorted innocently.

 

“Shut up!” Yifan blushed.

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol and Baekhyun stood up from their positions on the sofa and started to pace around the living room.

 

“Pinch me, Chanyeol.”

 

“Baekhyun this isn’t happening…”

 

As his family mentally broke down and started to hyperventilate (read: Chanyeol), Jongdae was silently dying. His family, especially his parents (Chanyeol and Baekhyun were very protective over their children, although they don’t show it at times), were not suppose to find out. He thought he could have kept it a secret for at least a few more years, two at least. 

 

Jongdae did not even know how his relationship with the younger begin. They were thirteen and twelve for Pete’s sake! Their relationship was fairly new, if you count six months new. He just remembered his best friend shyly asking him out to a school social event. The rest was history. They never went past kissing each other on the cheek and holding hands. Their friends knew, yet Jongdae managed to hide his relationship status from his family. To his family, Jongdae and Sehun were best friends. 

 

He wasn’t ashamed of Sehun. Jongdae  _ really really really _ liked him. He was petrified of his family’s reaction. One does not take the idea of dating at a young age very lightly. Even Jongdae had doubts. Yet seeing the smile on Sehun’s face every time they hugged or held hands managed to remove those negative thoughts. 

 

“Surprise..?” Jongdae smiled sheepishly. 

 

In an instant, Chanyeol fainted.

 

~

 

[“Chanyeol, calm down.” 

 

“How can I calm down! My baby boy has a  _ boyfriend _ !”

 

“Chanyeol, if you don’t remember, we started dating at age 11.” 

 

“I can’t allow this!” 

 

“At least it’s Sehun! Not some random dude!” 

 

“That’s the problem! My son cannot date the spawn of Do Kyungsoo! Who, may I remind you, is the reincarnation of  SATAN! I don’t care if he was adopted! Kids are influenced by their parents.” 

 

“... I give up on you!”] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about gifting you guys a short but sweet one… So, here it is! I hope you enjoyed it, despite the length of it. Also, for those who wonder what my update schedule is: I try (keyword: try) to update this story every 8 days PST. For example, if I update on a Friday, expect the next update to appear on the following Saturday. I hope this clears up some confusion!!


	6. How I Met Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun tell the children how met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is another chapter from your’s truly. Enjoy!
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Chanyeol: 36  
> Baekhyun: 37  
> Yifan: 12  
> Yixing: 11  
> Jongdae: 10  
> Minsoon: 7

It had been a stormy evening and the entire Byun-Park family were cuddled on the living room floor. It had been an exhausting day for the entire family. Chanyeol worked tirelessly on a new single for his company. Baekhyun had to seal multiple deals concerning his book sales and a possible movie adaptation from a well-known director. On the other hand, the kids were exhausted over school in general. Due to the fact it was nearing the start of spring break, their teachers thought it was a great idea to pile them with stacks of homework and tests. This continued for weeks until they had enough and decided to take a short rest. 

 

It felt nice to enjoy each other's warmth. The day was reaching its end and the kids were starting to enter dreamland. Suddenly, Minsoon yawned and asked her fathers, “Can you tell a bedtime story before we sleep?” 

 

Chanyeol shifted to reach a more comfortable position. “Sure, kiddo.” 

 

This grabbed the attention of the rest of the kids as they sat up and gathered around their dad to listen to tonight’s story. Even Skipper, whom of which loved his sleep, was intrigued to this story. 

Baekhyun took a seat next to this husband, eager to tell this story with his beloved. “Tonight’s story is going to be how your father and I met that day.”

 

~

 

“Uhhhhhh.” A loud thud resonated throughout the room as a certain lanky seventeen year old unceremoniously sat down in his chair, dropping his head on the table along the way. It was at this moment, said seventeen year old realized he truly messed up. 

 

A tap on his shoulder took him out of his trance, causing the miserable teen to look up. There, in all his glory, was the teen’s best friend. “What did you do this time, Chanyeol?” He questioned as his eyes scanned over the condition of his friend. “And could you be a  _ little  _ less loud. We’re in a library.” To emphasize their situation, he gestured to the librarian who glared at the pair behind her reading glasses. 

 

“I did nothing, Namjoon.” Chanyeol declared loudly. The librarian’s glare intensified. Chanyeol slightly lowered his voice. “I just sold my soul to the devil.” 

 

Namjoon raised his eyebrow at the statement. “Tell me everything.” 

 

~

 

“Wait… why were acting so weirdly?” Yifan questioned his father. 

 

“You’ll see.” Chanyeol replied cryptically.

 

~ 

 

“You did WHAT?” Namjoon exclaimed as Chanyeol explained his situation. The pair left the library a while ago due to the fact Chanyeol did not want any prying ears to listen to their conversation. They ended up in the empty public restroom where Chanyeol told his tale of dragons and witches invading his dreams. Just kidding. 

 

“So. You’re telling me that you lost a bet to  _ the _ Park Jimin, and now you have to dance to SNSD’s ‘I Got A Boy’ while wearing a fairy costume during lunch?”

 

“Yup.” Chanyeol paced around the small restroom. He turned violently to his best friend. “Do you see my dilemma here?!” 

 

Namjoon leaned against the sink. “Well, I can’t say anything to help you, dear friend of mine. You got yourself into this mess.” 

 

Chanyeol groaned as he buried his face into his hands. “This will ruin my reputation forever.”

 

“What reputation?”

 

“HEY!” 

 

Suddenly, a crash could be heard from the men's restroom. 

 

~

 

Laughter filled the household. “You are silly, Daddy!” Minsoon giggled as she cuddled into her papa’s side. Somewhere throughout the story, Minsoon found her way onto her papa’s lap. On the other hand, Baekhyun slightly smirked at his husband’s narration. This was the first time he heard the story from his husband’s point of view. 

 

~

 

The day was progressing perfectly for Byun Baekhyun. He just finished his english exam and he was ninety percent certain he passed it. He did not completely fail physical education.  In addition, he received his last test scores from his science class and found out he passed the semester. Overall, it was a semi-perfect day. 

 

It was lunch time and Baekhyun was meeting his beloved best friend, Kim Taehyung. The pair were inseparable when they met during their grade-school years. As they grew older, their bond only strengthened to the point onlookers assumed they were fraternal twins or dating, the former more often than not. 

 

It seemed as though the lunch harbour was more crowded than normal. It took a few minutes before Baekhyun could spot his orange-haired friend flailing his arms around, yells of ‘BAEKHYUN! I’M HERE YOU IDIOT!’ were only whispers against the loud chatter of the lunch harbour. (Why he dyed his hair that colour, Baekhyun will never know). Once he met Taehyung at a random table, Baekhyun asked, “Is it just me is the cafeteria more chaotic than normal?” 

 

Taehyung gave him an incredulous look as he was in mid-chew. “You haven’t heard?”

 

“Heard what?” Baekhyun tilted his head, eye wide with curiosity. 

 

“This boy…” Taehyung mumbled. He swallowed his food before clearing his throat. “Apparently some dude, Park something, lost a bet to  _ Jimin _ ,” Taehyung involuntarily sighed in a dream-like manner, “And he’s doing his penalty today. I heard it has something to do with public humiliation.”

 

Before Baekhyun could respond, a very familiar tune started to play through some loudspeakers. He searched for the source, yet it was somewhat difficult in the loud setting. His eyes then landed in the center of the cafeteria. There, was the most beautiful person he had seen in his eighteen years of living. The person’s brown hair was styled with a massive amount of glitter and hairspray. His eyes trailed down to their attire: a very poofy purple dress with a pair of large purple transparent wings?  _ Is he a… fairy? _

 

If the cafeteria was loud before, the sound only intensified with laughter as the focus tuned to the person in the center wearing a fairy outfit. The person suddenly started to dance. That was when Baekhyun realized that the song playing in the background was the one and only “I Got A Boy” from the queens themselves, SNSD. It looked entertaining, yet the one thing that irked Baekhyun throughout the entire performance was the fact that the person was dancing the entire song with a poor attempt of sticking to the choreo. 

 

Next to him, Taehyung was suffering from a laughing fit, slapping everything, including Baekhyun, in the process. When the song was over, the person’s face was bright red in embarrassment. They sped out of the cafeteria in a heartbeat. Soon after, someone (Kim Namjoon he believed) ran after the person while yelling, “CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun felt bad for the fellow. Without thinking, Baekhyun stood up and followed the fairy, causing Taehyung to break out of his laughing fit to raise an eyebrow at his friend’s actions.

 

“Where are you going, Baekhyun?!” 

 

~ 

 

“Why did you do that Papa?” Jongdae turned his head to his father. “You barely knew him.” 

 

Baekhyun smiled softly at his child. “I don’t know, Dae-Dae. I just had a feeling and decided to follow that feeling.” 

 

~

 

Park Chanyeol had experienced a great deal ofhmbin his life, due to his clumsy personality, yet this had to be the most embarrassing thing he had done, period. Without thinking, Chanyeol raced to the restroom and found a stall to wallow in self-pity in. For minutes, he just sat on the toilet with his face buried deep within his arms. It was a difficult task with the dress yet he made it work. Soon after, the restroom door burst open. “Chanyeol?”  _ Oh. It’s Namjoon _ . “Are you here?” 

 

Footsteps echoed the empty bathroom until they stopped right in front of his stall. Hesitant knocks followed. “Are you okay?”

 

“Does it look like I’m okay?” Chanyeol mumbled.

 

“Okay. Bad question.” Namjoon admitted. “Do you want to come out.”

 

A few moments of silence occurred before the stall door opened to reveal Chanyeol in a ruffled dress, glitter pooling around his feet. 

 

“Come here.”

 

Without a doubt, Chanyeol raced to get a comforting hug from his best friend. They stood in silence before Chanyeol spoke, “I’m going to miss you when you move to Canada. Who else is going to comfort me when I royally screw up.”

 

“You’ll find someone, Chan.” Namjoon whispered. “Are you better now?” 

 

“A little.” 

 

All of a sudden, the restroom door creaked opened to reveal a puppy like person, reluctant to enter. Both men broke from their hug fest and stared at the guy in front of them. 

 

Taking it as a sign of continuing, the boy entered the restroom and focused his gaze on Chanyeol. “Are you okay?” He blurted. “I saw what you did in the lunch harbour.” 

 

Chanyeol slightly reddened at the mention of his penalty. “Yeah.” He started. “I’m as fine as a worm in the rain.” 

 

Namjoon stared at his best friend while the puppy like person tilted his head towards him.  _ Stupid!  _ He mentally scolded himself.  _ Who says that? _

 

“I’m glad.” The air was tense as silence reigned. “Well then… I’ll just go now..?” 

 

As if there was something pushing him to do so, Chanyeol called out, “What’s your name.” 

 

The puppy turned around and softly smiled. “Baekhyun. You?”

 

“Chanyeol.” 

 

~

 

“- and that kids is how I met your father.”

 

Looks of awe were plastered onto the faces of the Byun-Park children as they listened to the tale. Suddenly, a yawn erupted from a certain eleven year-old. “Now, it's late and you guys have school tomorrow.” Groans filled the air. “Goodnight kids.” 

 

“Goodnight Papa. Goodnight Dad. Goodnight Skipper. Goodnight everyone.” 

 

Let's just say that everyone was complaining about an aching back the next morning due to their impromptu sleepover on the living room floor.

 

[“Never again.” 

 

“You say that every time, Baek.” 

 

“Well, this is final!” 

 

“We’ll see next week.”] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this week’s update!! I'm sorry these aren't edited. I’m just busy. I'm trying out for the school softball team tomorrow… let's just hope I don't royally mess up… 
> 
> Tootles!!!


	7. The Grass is Always Greener in the Closet (Or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s official, Yifan hates closets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a Kris-centric chapter! 
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Chanyeol: 41  
> Baekhyun: 42  
> Yifan: 17  
> Yixing: 16  
> Jongdae: 15  
> Minsoon: 12

“Will you shut up,” Yifan grumbled as he stared intently at the clock. It had been approximately three hours since he had trapped in this compartment. To be exact, the janitor’s closet. He had been stuck in this position for what felt like a lifetime and the small size of the room was not helping his situation. Yifan shifted from his left side to his right in an attempt to get more comfortable.  _ Maybe someone will let me out in the morning _ , he thought hopefully. After groaning once more, he muttered, “How did I end up here again?”

 

~

 

Yifan’s day had started out like a normal Thursday. He awoke to the screaming of his younger siblings, especially Jongdae, and the loud voices of his parents attempting to calm this dysfunctional family.  _ Yup _ , he sighed,  _ just another normal day _ . Don’t get him wrong, Yifan  _ loves  _ his family. Yet there are some days in which he valued his sleep. Such as today, basketball practice.

 

With great effort, Yifan pulled himself out of bed and slapped on the nearest pile of clothes. After brushing his teeth and washing his delicate (“Delicate my ass!”) face, Yifan finally arrived downstairs to where his family was currently having breakfast. 

 

Once he entered the room, a sudden shout yelled out, “WATCH OUT!!” Before he could react, Yifan felt something soft and sticky slap against his left cheek. A tense moment of silence filled the air as the unknown object slid down his cheek. Turns out, it was a pancake soaked in maple syrup. 

 

Yifan slowly turned his head to the general direction the pancake came from, settling his eyes on his fourteen year old brother. “Really, Jongdae?” 

 

~

 

To say that his morning was pleasant, would be a complete, utter  _ lie _ . After the whole pancake fiasco, Yifan had to change  _ again _ and had to speedily eat his breakfast. (You can’t blame him though, Dad’s pancakes are the best). Despite his speed, he managed to be 7 minutes late to school. Yup. The world just hates him. 

 

Currently, it was Yifan’s lunch period, the only period he shared with his younger brothers. Yet after much debate, Yifan considered skipping lunch in favor of shooting a few hoops. Don't get him wrong, Yifan  _ loves  _ his siblings. Yet after Jongdae threw a soggy pancake to his cheek, made him reconsider. Also, he was not in the mood to witness his younger brother and his  _ boyfriend  _ (He was still trying to get over that tiny fact) engage in public displays of affection. Ew.  _ I feel bad for Yixing _ , he mulled. 

 

As he entered the gym, Yifan was hit with the strong stench of sweat. He whipped his head in an attempt to find the cause, his eyes landing on a very familiar man shooting a few hoops. That man was none other than his best friend, Kim Yoongi. The two had been friends since freshman year. They had met at the school basketball tryouts and, unsurprisingly, made the team. Due to the large amount of time they spend together, it was no surprise that they quickly became close. 

 

As if he could sense the presence of him, Yoongi paused his actions and turned to Yifan. With a lazy smile, he said, “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” 

 

After a few moments of silence, he stared at Yifan with a knowing look. “Jongdae again?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

Yoongi shrugged and resumed to shoot some hoops. Wordlessly, Yifan joined him. 

 

~

 

After the seemingly endless school day came to a close, Yifan hurried to the gym. This was one of the disadvantages of having practice  _ right  _ after school. Yet before he set foot into the gym, Yifan heard someone yell his name. 

 

“YIFAN!!”

 

He quickly spun around to find some freshman, Kim something. As he came to a stop in front of Yifan, he gestured his arms towards a room down the hall. “Coach wants you to get something.” 

 

Hesitantly, he replied, “Okay….” 

 

Together, they walk down the hall until they stop in front of a random door. Yifan slowly opened the door to reveal an army of mops, buckets, and brooms. He looked around the room before asking, “Are you sure this is the ri-”

 

Before he could continue, Yifan felt a pair of hands roughly push him into the enclosed space. He landed on one of the buckets, causing the neighboring brooms and mops to fall onto him. As Yifan regains awareness of the situation, he noticed that the room slowly became darker and darker until it became pitch black. For a few moments, Yifan just sat there in the bucket.  _ What just happened?  _ He questioned himself. 

 

Once reality set in, Yifan clambered over to the door and attempted to turn the knob. Locked.  _ Damn it _ , he cursed. He then repeatedly banged on the door’s wooden surface. “HELP!! CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!!” 

 

It went on for hours until Yifan’s throat felt raw from overuse. He huddled back into the bucket. Maybe someone had noticed his absence and went to search for him. Maybe his family noticed the lack of text messages coming from him. Wait a minute. His phone. Yifan had his phone. 

 

He silently praised himself for this marvelous idea as he searched his pockets for his beloved phone. Once he located it, he eagerly pressed the home button to turn it on. Yet after minutes, the phone refused to wake up. Yifan then rapidly tapped the home button while muttering a series of ‘no no no no.’ 

 

“Dead,” He hissed. 

 

Welp. He's in trouble.

 

~ 

 

Yifan sighed. Four hours had passed and Yifan was losing hope. The air in the janitor’s closet suddenly became more suffocating.  _ To the morning it is _ , he surrendered. 

 

He shifted his position again to his right side and curled up against himself, as much as he could in the limited space he had. 

 

Before he closed his eyes, the door burst open. “There you are!” 

 

Let’s just say that Yifan forgave Jongdae for throwing a piece of soggy pancake to his cheek. 

 

[“I deserve a reward for finding you, hyung.”

 

“As if.”

 

“Oh come on!” 

 

“...”

 

“...” 

 

“How did you even find me?”

 

“... You don't want to know.”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this week's update!! I hope you liked it!! Now, will you excuse me as I suffer from muscle aches. (I made the softball team miraculously!!) 
> 
> Tootles!!


	8. It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Has To Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Road trips are fun,” they say, “No trouble at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a true story (AKA my family road trips).
> 
> Ages:  
> Chanyeol: 35  
> Baekhyun: 36  
> Yifan: 11  
> Yixing: 10  
> Jongdae: 9  
> Minsoon: 6

“Kids, we’re going on a field trip,” Were the last words the Byun-Park kids heard before their parents (read: their dad) pushed them into their family minivan, and drove off, heading for a destination unknown. 

 

It was the weekend before spring break ended and the Byun-Park family had done absolutely  _ nothing  _ during the entire break. Unless you count visiting their neighbors almost daily as doing something. Yet, the children, especially Jongdae and Minsoon, itched to go on an adventure. Sure, their family friends were nice to hang out with, yet traveling somewhere unknown held this magic to it that appealed to the youngest of the Byun-Park’s. Finally, after spring break was practically over, Chanyeol and Baekhyun pulled together a last minute family trip that was certain to be remembered for years to come. 

 

(“What should we do, Chan?” Byun Baekhyun questioned his husband as he assisted said man in making their family’s dinner. 

 

“I don't know, Baek.” Chanyeol answered honestly as he lifted the boiling pot of soup from the stove to settle on the table, nearly spilling its contents on the floor along the way. 

 

They were met with complete silence as they continued to prepare their dinner. Suddenly, Baekhyun suggested, “Kyungsoo invited us to go to Disneyland with his family this weekend.” 

 

At the mention of  _ the demon _ \- I mean Kyungsoo’s name, Chanyeol’s eyes comically widened. He’s glad he already placed the pot of boiling soup on the table. If he had not, he would have dropped it at the news, therefore wasting a good 20,000 won. “No,” He declared. “I’m not allowing this. I can't be in the same vicinity as him for more than 6 hours.” 

 

Baekhyun paused what he was doing and swiftly turned to face his partner. With his hands on his hips, he asked, “Well what do you suggest we do, Mr. I-Won’t-Let-My-Kids-Have-Fun?” 

 

“I got it, Baek. Don't worry your pretty little head over it.”) 

 

~

 

“Best trip ever,” Yifan muttered sarcastically as he stared at the ever changing scenery. He attempted to ignore the chaos that occurred within the meer two hours of leaving home.

 

During the first hour, the ride had been peaceful. Miraculously, Jongdae and Minsoon were  _ quietly  _ whispering amongst themselves, careful to not disturb their parents as they navigate the roads to their destination (which still remained unknown). Everything was going along smoothly, until the second hour of the trip. 

 

However, during the second hour, Yixing started to squirm in his seat while staring nervously at their papa’s head. Apparently, Baekhyun noticed as well because he asked, “Do you need something, honey?” 

 

Yixing shifted before he blurted, “I NEED TO PEE!!!” 

 

The volume of his answer caused Jongdae and Minsoon to pause their conversation, Yifan and Baekhyun to widen their eyes, and for Chanyeol to nearly swerve off the road. “Why didn’t you go before we left?!” 

 

“I didn’t need to go before.” 

 

Baekhyun turned to his husband before he took a look at the GPS. _ Oh no _ , he thought. Apparently, they are two hours away from the nearest rest stop and they are in the middle of the freeway, stuck in traffic. 

 

“Yixing, can you hold it in for two more hours?” 

 

Yixing rapidly shook his head. “I CAAAAANNN’TTT!” 

 

That leaves for one more option.  

 

“Minsoon, can you grab the bucket next to you?” 

 

~

 

Due to the fact that they were stuck in traffic and there were no signs of moving anytime soon, Baekhyun ordered Yixing to unbuckle his seatbelt and to move towards the rear of the vehicle where the bucket was located. Meanwhile, he ordered Jongdae and Minsoon (Both of which sat in the rear) to head towards Yixing’s former place. This served two purposes. One of which being that it gave Yixing enough privacy to do his business (The boy was extremely pee shy). The other being that Baekhyun wanted to keep Minsoon and her brother from witnessing anything  _ scarring _ . (Minsoon was a firm believer that everyone had the same parts and no one had the heart to tell her otherwise; she’s still six, therefore she does not  _ need  _ to know). 

 

Minutes had passed and Yixing had yet to empty his bladder. It had been ten minutes before Baekhyun asked, “Everything okay back there?” 

 

He heard Yixing shifting before he replied, “Can you guys leave? For just one minute?” 

 

“Are you kidding me!” Jongdae protested. “Hyung, we’ll cover our ears. Just pee already.” 

 

“I can’t! I’m pee shy!” 

 

After seeing that the car was not moving anytime soon, the family exited the van and waited a few minutes before Yixing gave them the approval to enter again. Soon after, Chanyeol quickly disposed of the bucket contents somewhere and went back to the car to continue their grueling journey. 

 

(“I’m telling you, we should have taken Kyungsoo’s offer.”

 

“Shush! This is  _ fun. _ We don’t need to go to Disneyland to have  _ fun _ .”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“I think you need to have your definition of ‘fun’ checked.”)

 

~

 

The Byun-Park’s were only a few miles short of their destination after only five hours. That is until the GPS decided to stop working. During this time, the children were fast asleep in their seats, except Yifan. He was restless and grumpy to put it shortly. He could have been spending his time doing something productive, such as video games and basketball. Instead, he had to be here in a van with five other people, suffering from the stench of urine still present.  _ Thank you Yixing _ , he thought bitterly. 

 

As the GPS powered down, Yifan noticed how his papa’s eyes widened as his dad whispered a mantra of  _ no no no _ . With it now useless, his papa deeply sighed and commented, “We are doomed if you are the driver.” 

 

“Hey!” His dad retaliated. 

 

Without a guide, Yifan’s parents continued on with their memory, which later turned out to be the  _ worst decision in history _ if Park Chanyeol is the one manning the wheel. Yifan silently watched as his parents bicker over directions with one thought in his mind: If I ever get married to  _ him _ , is this how we’ll act in the future. 

 

“I’m telling you, Chanyeol, we needed to go left at the last turn! But no! You turned right!”

 

“The GPS said to go left! You just can’t remember old man!”

 

“Excuse me!” 

 

“It was a left turn!”

 

“No! We were supposed to be on 3rd Street but look where we are! We’re in fu- I mean Wind Avenue!”

 

Slowly but surely, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s argument over directions started to stir the rest of the children. One by one, each child slowly gained focus, well partially, and stared questionably at their parents. In their minds, each questioned the actions of their papa and dad. Their parents’ argument was only broken until Jongdae blurted, “You were suppose to head straight for six kilometers until you reached 3rd Street. Then you turn left before you make a right.” 

 

~

 

(“How did Jongdae know where to go?” 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

“Nonetheless, we have arrived!” 

 

“Chanyeol…” 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Are you telling me suffered this five fucking hour car trip to end up at a  _ farm _ .” 

 

“...” 

 

“...” 

 

“It’s better than Disneyland, right?” 

 

“Sometimes I question myself as to why I married  _ you _ of all people.” 

 

“You love me.” 

 

“Shut up. Unless you want to rid the car of pee yourself.” 

“...” 

 

“But I love you too…” 

 

_ Smooch! _ ) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end! See you next time! I’m sorry if it was a little rushed. I tried to finish this before I went to sleep and functioning on five hours of sleep is not healthy according to my friends… Anyway… Good night! 
> 
> Tootles!


	9. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsoon and her brother, Jongdae, are left home alone to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> Chanyeol: 42  
> Baekhyun: 43  
> Yifan: 18  
> Yixing: 17  
> Jongdae: 16  
> Minsoon: 13

It was no secret that Byun-Park Minsoon was a bright girl. In fact, she skipped a few grades in school. As a result, she attended the same school as her older brothers. It also lead to her brothers coming to her when their subjects became too confusing or difficult. She was their impromptu tutor. 

 

She didn’t mind. In fact, she normally enjoyed their frequent study sessions because it gave her an excuse to hang out with them. Yet, there are times in which their stupidity and lack of enthusiasm drove her off the edge of patience. 

 

There is only so much Byun-Park Minsoon could take before her patience wears thin. Normally, the idiotic influences she was exposed to on a daily basis (*cough cough* her brothers *cough cough*) never really affected her. It was as if she developed an immunity to stupidity. Even if her brothers drove her up the wall, she normally stared at them in a way that magically made them shut up. It was great. However, there are days in which she had enough. Today was a great example. 

 

~

 

The sun was shining brightly outside as the joyful screams of children and adults alike filtered throughout the community. It was the perfect weather. No rain. No snow. No sleet. Byun-Park Jongdae stared longingly out his bedroom window as he fiddled with his pencil. He could have been out there doing something. Instead, he was here. With his science textbook. And his sister. 

 

“... the bronc- Hey! Wake up!” The loud voice (One of the only signs that proved she belonged to this family) of a certain thirteen year old broke Jongdae out of his trance. 

 

“I’m awake!” Jongdae straightened his back and focused his attention back to science. Great.  _ Science _ . To be specific,  _ biology _ . However, not long after, his gaze slowly turned back to the window.

 

Minsoon deeply sighed and forced herself in the sight of her brother, intentionally blocking the window. “You are going to fail biology.” She warned her brother as she covered the window with the curtain.

 

“No, I’m not.” Jongdae internally sighed in defeat as his only source of escape was now covered and forced his attention to the textbook in front of him.

 

“Fine. Then what are some of the parts of the respiratory system?” Minsoon challenged. 

 

Jongdae opened his mouth to say something before he closed it again. After a few seconds and the prompting gaze of his sister, Jongdae hesitantly responded, “The lungs and the… broccoli?” 

 

“It’s the bronchi, dumbass.” 

 

“They sound similar!” Soon after, the loud bang of Jongdae dropping his head on his textbook followed. “Why aren’t Yifan-hyung and Yixing-hyung suffering with me?”

 

“Because they actually finished their homework.” Minsoon settled in front of her brother, with her legs crossed. 

 

“Why are you here then?” Jongdae lifted his head. “You finished ages ago!”

 

“Someone has to watch your lazy self, and Papa and Dad are out buying groceries. I don’t trust you here alone. Not after last time.” 

 

“That was three years ago!” 

 

“Still.” 

 

For minutes, Jongdae just stared at Minsoon. “Sometimes, I wonder if you are actually my younger sister.” 

 

“Someone has to be the responsible one between us.” She shrugged. 

 

“I don’t like it.” Jongdae squinted at his sister. 

 

“Well, I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Minsoon cleared her throat and grabbed her brother’s textbook from his lap. “Now, back to studying.” 

 

It took everything for Jongdae to not groan.

 

~

 

Two hours later, Jongdae and Minsoon found themselves surrounded by smoke and a pair of fuming parents. 

 

~

 

“What is going on here!?” The front door slammed open, revealing Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun with armfuls of grocery bags. Trailing them, were their two eldest children feigning a look of confusion mixed with dread. From the looks of it, their parents (especially Baekhyun) were not happy to find their home drenched in the stench of burnt banana and oatmeal. 

 

They ended up in the once pristine kitchen and found their two youngest children staring hopelessly at a burnt pot of  _ something _ (presumably oatmeal). Jongdae and Minsoon rapidly turned their heads to face their less-than-impressed parents. 

 

“Welcome home?” They squeak in unison. 

 

“Explain. Now.” 

 

~

 

|  _ Two hours earlier _ |

 

After an hour, Jongdae began to complain about his hunger and Minsoon soon complied with her brother’s insistent whines. They leave their books on Jongdae’s bed and head downstairs to prepare some food to eat. Although Jongdae had reached the age of sixteen, he was still hopeless in terms of taking care of himself. That included making his own food. It did not help that Minsoon was just as clueless in the kitchen as well. 

 

Which is why they stared at the cupboards in confusion as they reach the kitchen. Jongdae soon began to rummage through the cupboards for something easy to make while Minsoon searched the fridge. Unfortunately, the leftovers from last night apparently disappeared and the last pack of instant ramen had been eaten a few hours before. That was until Minsoon found a box of ‘Quaker Oats’ on the counter and decided,  _ why not?  _

 

“Hey, Dae.” Jongdae hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to search for some instant food (Kraft Mac ‘N Cheese would suffice). “You up for some oatmeal?” 

 

After a few moments of considering the choices (as if there were many choices), Jongdae shrugged. “Sure.” 

 

Without delay (because the sooner the food is made, the sooner their stomachs are filled with delicious food), Jongdae went to search for a pot and filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil. Meanwhile, Minsoon chopped some bananas to add to their creation.  _ Maybe, _ she ponders as she slices the bananas,  _ the taste of bananas could overpower the inevitable burnt taste of the oats. Besides, burnt bananas don’t taste that bad, right?  _

 

After a few minutes, the water is brought to a boil and Minsoon dumps some handfuls of oats in and debates on putting the bananas in as well. In the end, she shrugged and dumped them into the pot as well. She can find out what happens after. 

 

Suddenly, the shrill ring of a phone resonates throughout the kitchen. “That’s mine.” Jongdae claimed as he left the kitchen in order to answer his phone. From the expression on his face, it does not take much intelligence to understand that it was Sehun on the other side of the line. 

 

It had only been a few minutes since Jongdae had left to speak with Sehun before the distinctive stench of smoke and burnt food permeated through the air. Above that, Jongdae could distinctly hear his sister cry, “I look away for three seconds!” 

 

He raced back to the kitchen, his phone left forgotten, and is met with the sight of Minsoon rushing a flaming pot of their oatmeal to the sink and extinguishing the flame with the faucet water. Seeing that she forgot to turn off the stove, Jongdae twisted the knob in the ‘off’ position and questioned, “What happened? Oh god. Dad is going to kill us!”

 

“I swear, I just. I just turned around for three seconds to get some bowls. I turn around and boom! There is fire in the food.” Minsoon rambled. In reality, she was distracted by this interesting e-book she found online and lost track of time. She swore she read only four pages. 

 

Before Jongdae could respond, they heard the front door creak open with someone yelling, “What is going on here?!” 

 

With the approaching footsteps, Minsoon and Jongdae shared one thought as they stare helplessly at the pot of burnt oatmeal:  _ We’re screwed _ . 

 

[“Chan, you did not have to ground them for two weeks.”

 

“Yes, I did. They ruined my pot!”

 

“We can buy another one.”

 

“That was my favorite one, Baek!”

 

“You have fifty thousand in the cupboards!”

 

“You don’t understand, Baek!”] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the chapter! See you guys next time! I apologize about last week. I was busy with some personal issues. Yet don’t worry. To make it up to you, I’m posting another update right after this one. 
> 
> Tootles!


	10. Battle of the Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt great to have your family there at your proudest moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> Chanyeol: 41  
> Baekhyun: 43  
> Yifan: 18  
> Yixing: 17  
> Jongdae: 16  
> Minsoon: 13

Jongdae fiddled with the wires of his microphone. One of the stage managers had come a few moments ago to inform them that they were performing in five minutes. As the seconds passed, Jongdae grew more and more anxious. 

 

Once Jongdae had entered high school, he joined many clubs pertaining to music and singing, to be specific. He had joined choir for half the year before he quit due to personal reasons and musical theater. Yet he resigned when he realized that acting was a huge component as well. Let’s just say that acting is not his forte. 

 

Once he reached sophomore year, a dear friend of his, Dowoon, offered him the opportunity of becoming the temporary vocalist of his band, Ace ‘N Spades. (The previous one had been involved in an accident that rendered his voice useless for the next three months or so). Without hesitation, Jongdae accepted the offer. Although it took some time to memorize the songs, he proved to be an outstanding substitute. They performed at local areas and most of the feedback had been positive, save for the occasionally hater or two. 

 

As the months wear on, it had been discovered that the former main singer still needed a few more months to recover, that is if you include vocal therapy. Unfortunately, it conflicted with the annual ‘Battle of the Bands’ they were preparing to compete in. 

 

The plan was for Jongdae to substitute in for a few weeks to continue their local gigs while their main singer recovered. He was suppose to be back in commission a few weeks before the competition. With one more desperate offer, Dowoon asked Jongdae to be their vocalist. If he didn’t accept the offer, they were forced to drop out; due to the fact that the minimum amount of members for this competition was five. 

 

Tonight was the night of the competition. After many grueling hours of practice, Jongdae was prepared. At least, he thought he was. According to Sanha, their guitarist, there are about twenty to twenty-five bands here to compete, including themselves. With their luck, they managed to be one of the last groups performing their song. 

 

At first, Jongdae did not mind. In fact, he mentally cheered when he noticed the order list. Yet with each group that went on stage and gave their all, Jongdae grew more and more intimidated. They were good.  _ Really good _ . As in Big Bang good. And it terrified him. Jongdae wasn’t looking to win, perse. He just felt as though he will let Ace ‘N Spades down. 

 

It did not help that he knew his entire family, and the people he considered family, will be in the audience during the whole competition. To make matters worse, the actual main vocalist of Ace ‘N Spades, Dongyoung, will be in the audience as well. 

 

As their time came closer and closer, Jongdae began to pace to and fro while fiddling with his microphone wires nervously. Sensing his anxiousness, Juhyun, their keyboardist, gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“You’ll do fine, Jongdae-ah,” she reassured him, “Your voice will blow the judges away.”

 

He smiled in return as he could not find the right words. Juhyun was the first person other than Dowoon to warm up to him after their whole fiasco. She was like an older sister to him. Jongdae would miss her when his time with Ace ‘N Spades expired. 

 

After a few more moments, the same stage manager as before held up one finger to signify that they had less than a minute. 

 

“Break a leg, Jongdae.” Juhyun pat his cheek as a friendly, ‘good luck’ gesture and prepared to head out on stage.

 

_ It’s go time _ . 

 

Taking a deep breath, Jongdae plastered a smile and stalked to the stage. 

 

~

 

“Oh my god!” Sanha exclaimed as they finished their song. “We could actually win this thing!”

 

To be honest, Jongdae enjoyed the thrill it gave him to be up there. He could faintly hear his brothers and sister screaming during the performance while his parents yell, “That’s my boy!” They even created a banner that had his name with the band’s name underneath. Apparently, Dongyoung had found his family and was right there with them. With a great smile, Dongyoung gave Jongdae an enthusiastic thumbs up. However, the one person he wished to be there was not present in the crowd: Kim Sehun. His family was, though. Hiding his disappointment, Jongdae continued to give the performance his all and drifted his attention away from Sehun’s family.

 

As the group left the stage, smiles, joy, and relief washed upon their faces. Maybe, just maybe, they impressed the judges enough to win this competition. However, Jongdae distanced himself  from the rest and slightly pouted while staring at the group.  _ He promised _ , he thought,  _ he promised me _ . 

 

“Don’t give up hope on him.” The voice of Juhyun suddenly appeared from nowhere, causing Jongdae to slightly jump. “He might be running a bit late.”

 

“I hope so…” Jongdae trailed on. “I really hope so.”

 

~

 

After all of the groups performed, the judges huddled together to choose one winner. It had been an agonizing wait. The tension was so thick, Jongdae could literally slice it like butter. It had taken them approximately five minutes to choose a winner as the main judge stepped on stage to announce the winner of this year’s ‘Battle of the Bands.’ 

 

She stepped to the microphone, holding the prize of a trophy, and cleared her throat. “We would like to congratulate all of bands today in participating in this year’s competition. As expected, each and every one of them possessed the ability of being this year’s winner. However, rules are rules and only one group must be declared the winner. We are proud to announce that this year’s winner is…” She trailed off. 

 

On the sidelines, Jongdae alternated between biting his lip and his fingernails. Next to him, the rest of Ace ‘N Spades held their breaths in unison. 

 

“... Ace ‘N Spades!” 

 

For a moment, Jongdae forgot how to breathe before he and the rest of the group rushed on stage to receive their prize. Around him, he could hear the shrill voices of his siblings cheering him on. 

 

“THAT’S MY BROTHER!” 

 

“YOU DESERVED IT, JONGDAE!” 

 

“YOU DID IT!!” 

 

Yet, the one thing that stood out most was a person holding balloons and an awfully large banner pushing through the crowd. As the person came closer and closer, Jongdae widened his eyes in surprise. 

 

It was Sehun. His beloved boyfriend holding what seemed like twenty balloons and a large banner, spelling out the words, “Jong <3 Dae.” He seemed out of breath yet nonetheless, he wore a broad smile on his face as he cheered for Jongdae. 

 

The entire night, Jongdae felt good. 

 

[“He gets that from me, you know.”

 

“Nope. His performing genes come from  _ me,  _ Baek.” 

 

“Clearly, they are from  _ me _ .” 

 

“Why am I even arguing with you about this?” 

 

“You started it. I wanted to finished it.” 

 

“Shush.”

 

“... He still gets it from me.” 

 

“SHUSH!”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update!! I hope you enjoyed it...? See you guys next week!! 
> 
> Tootles!!


	11. Midnight Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs sleep when you have Byun-Park Yixing as a brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: 
> 
> Chanyeol: 43  
> Baekhyun: 44  
> Yifan: 19  
> Yixing: 18  
> Jongdae: 17  
> Minsoon: 14

The soft pitter, patter of the rain beating against the roof soothed the occupants of the house as the night progressed. The house was quiet, save for the occasional snore here and there, each member of the house peacefully snoozing away in their respected bedroom. However, Byun-Park Minsoon remained wide awake in her shared bedroom with her older brother, Jongdae. She was supposed to be asleep three hours ago yet her eyes refused to be heavy. Throughout the night, she tossed and turned in an attempt to tire herself out to no avail. Three hours later, Minsoon is convinced that she is a nocturnal creature. She conveniently forgot that hamsters (Her ‘spirit animal’ according to her peers and family) were not nocturnal animals.   

 

Accepting the fact that she won’t be getting any sleep any time soon, Minsoon quietly climbed out of bed and silently left her room to the kitchen downstairs. Perhaps a drink of water will help. Or maybe a warm glass of milk. 

 

As she became closer and closer to the kitchen, she noticed that the kitchen lights were already switched on.  _ Hmm _ , she pondered,  _ that’s odd. I remember turning them off after dinner.  _ The night before, everyone was too tired from the day’s activities to clean up after themselves. Save for her dad and papa, both of which helped her clean the table, Minsoon washed the dishes and distinctly switched all the lights off, except the nightlight. 

 

There, she found her older brother, Yixing, seated at the kitchen island wide awake. He was concentrating at the laptop in front of him with one of his earbuds plugged in and absentmindedly hummed an unfamiliar tune. Occasionally, he stopped to write something down in a notebook, presumably lyrics, before shaking his head and rapidly crossing out what he had written before. It did not take a genius to know that Yixing was mildly frustrated.  

 

Everyone in the family knew that Yixing occasionally had bouts of inspiration in the middle of the night. At first, it had concerned Chanyeol and Baekhyun because they were worried that their son was not resting enough, six hours at most. In fact, Baekhyun remembered how similar Chanyeol acted in their college days. Let’s just say that it ended with Chanyeol missing classes because Baekhyun forced him to stay home and rest. However, that soon passed when they realized that it was the way Yixing operated and they can’t change that.   

 

As if sensing her presence, Yixing unplugged his earbuds and turned to Minsoon’s direction. “Couldn’t sleep.” He stated. He took note of his sister’s dark circles that should not belong on a fourteen year old and sluggish actions as she entered the room. There are times, like right now, in which he became concern for her well-being. If you think he is horrible at taking care of himself, take a look at Minsoon. 

 

“No,” Minsoon replied back. She suppressed a yawn as she searched the cupboards for cups. After finding one, she filled it to the brim with water and gulped down the liquid. Satisfied, Minsoon set the cup down on the counter next to the sink and turned back to her brother. With a soft smile, she questioned, “What are you working on?” 

 

It was a truth that Minsoon loved her brother’s compositions. She loved how passionate Yixing was about music and how he expressed that through his own work. For as long as she could remember, Yixing was a musical genius. Whether it be an instrument or his own voice, he managed to use it in a way that would enchant sirens. Her dad was proud to say that Yixing inherited that from his side of the family (Don’t tell her papa). 

 

Setting his pencil down on the notebook, Yixing focused his eyes somewhere around his sister, as if he was embarrassed. “It’s a song for a,” he paused as he searched for the right words, “friend of mine. Yeah, friend.” 

 

Truthfully, Yixing was creating this song for someone he held dear to him. Someone he wished to be more than friends with. They had known each other for years to the point Yixing developed a mild (read: immense) crush on said person. When this person asked him to create a song for their crush as a confession, Yixing could not say no, despite the fact that his heart broke into millions of pieces. Unrequited feelings suck. 

 

“But,” Minsoon prompted, “There is a ‘but’ at the end of that sentence.” 

 

“I can’t write lyrics for this song.” He sighed. It was difficult to not rant his feelings into this song.  _ Why did I ever agree to this? _ He mourned silently. 

 

“What do you have so far?” 

 

After a few moments of considering whether or not to show his sister his failed attempt of writing song lyrics, he handed his notebook to Minsoon. Her eyes scanned the page filled with scrawled words and strikeouts replaced with other words. Overall, it looked as though someone filled a hat with letters and lines, shook the hat a couple hundred times, and dumped its contents on a random piece of lined paper. 

 

“I think,” she started as she pointed to a specific line, “You should replace this line. It doesn’t make sense.”

 

Throughout the night, Minsoon and Yixing collaborated together in editing the lyrics and music until a faint hint of sunlight filtered through the windows. The next morning, Baekhyun found his two angels fast asleep on the kitchen island, drooling on the cool granite surface. Around them, papers were spewed in different directions and Yixing’s laptop was slightly open with another piece of paper protruding from it. It took a lot of effort to not smile at the scene. 

 

[“We should wake them up.” 

 

“I can’t. They look so peaceful and cute.”

 

“They will wake up with an aching neck.” 

 

“But-”

 

“Not ‘but’s, Baekhyun.” 

 

“Can I at least take a picture?” 

 

“... Fine.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“They will hate you for posting that you know.” 

 

“Shush! Let me savor this moment!’ 

  
“Just warning you.”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost halfway done with this book! See you next week!


	12. That One Dinner Where Everyone Thought Minsoon Was Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion dinner and Minsoon may or may not have a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> Chanyeol: 48  
> Baekhyun: 49  
> Yifan: 24  
> Yixing: 23  
> Jongdae: 22  
> Minsoon: 19

Byun Baekhyun loves Saturday. It’s the only day of the week in which he spends 90% of his day spending valuable time with his husband. While he may not be in his prime anymore, Saturday is a great day to relieve the stress that developed during the week. However, this particular Saturday is different. For this Saturday is the day in which all of his children come home to visit for the first time in months. 

 

It is noon and the Byun-Park household, for the first time in months, is busy. In the kitchen, Park Chanyeol is preparing enough food to feed the whole population of South Korea as his husband tidies the living room and front foyer. Today, all of the Byun-Park children will be home visiting for the first time in months. It would be an understatement to say that the couple is excited. 

 

Ever since their children left the house to experience the outside world, the home grew quiet and, understandably, lonely. In their early years, they would have savored these moments of peace. Now, the quiet only reminds them of the people absent from their life. 

 

The change was gradual, yet the couple never found the time to get used to the silence. First, it was Yifan. Then Yixing, Jongdae, and Minsoon. All of their babies gone in a span of a few years.

 

In the living room, Baekhyun slips off his gloves and rubs his hands to signal a job well done. It had taken him ages to remove all of the cat hair from the furniture; an hour to be exact. After all these years, Skipper the cat is still kicking. Speaking of said cat, as Baekhyun turns around the stow away the vacuum, Skipper waltzes in the room, leaps onto the sofa, and stalks over to his favorite spot. There, the cat begins to groom himself, running his tongue against his greying black fur. 

 

When Baekhyun returns, he exclaims, “Skipper! I just cleaned that!”

 

For a second, the cat pauses, as if realizing what he had done. He stares at the aging human before returning to his task.

 

Baekhyun shakes his head. Before he could continue his one-sided conversation, three knocks erupt from the front door. With a bright smile, Baekhyun rushes to the door. As he opens the door, his smile only brightens. 

 

“Welcome home, my babies!” He greets them. 

 

There, among the mess of luggage and bags, is all four of the Byun-Park children all grown up. To the right, is Yifan holding his bag of whatever. His hair had grown longer since the last time Baekhyun had seen him and he seemed taller, yet his smile still held the same gumminess that Baekhyun adored. Next to his eldest, is his youngest child attempting to hold around nine boxes (presumably presents) with an excited grin on her face. Her cyan, shoulder-length hair, completely different from her previous blonde, is pulled back into a messy ponytail, perfectly showcasing Minsoon’s face in a way that screamed ‘goddess’. Behind her stands Yixing and Jongdae, both carrying their luggage up the porch steps. While the second eldest Byun-Park child sports a supermodel-esque hairstyle that Baekhyun swore he saw in a magazine by the supermarket, Jongdae’s hair is sticking in all directions. 

 

When all the Byun-Park children gather on the porch, they say in unison, “Hi Papa.” 

 

~

 

After Baekhyun urges all of his kids inside the house with his husband's help, as the latter finally arrives at the front door after he finished preparing all of the food, he corrals them into the kitchen before pulling each child into a tight hug. Baekhyun tries not to cry when he realizes that his kids are not kids anymore, especially when he hugged Yifan and Yixing. Those two were giants compared to him and he refuses to accept it. He embraces the fact that Jongdae is only a few centimeters shorter than him with Minsoon being a mere 160. 

 

“Come on,” he says after the hug fest, “Your dad made some delicious jajangmyeon and samgyeopsal.” 

 

At the mention of food, their eyes, especially Yifan’s, light up. It’s good to be home. 

 

~

 

Dinner, for the first time in forever, is extremely loud and warm as the family exchanges story upon story about their personal lives. Jongdae is all giddy when he shares stories of how his relationship with Sehun is still going strong and apparently the former is thinking about asking his boyfriend into moving in with him; while Yifan pouts in the background as he still is a single pringle as no one fits his standards. 

 

(“You’re standards are high as fuck, hyung.” Jongdae points out as he swallows his food. 

 

“Jongdae!” Yifan cries in offense, overpowering his dad’s exclamation of ‘language!’. 

 

Jongdae only shrugs. “It’s true.” He pauses. “I mean, your definition of the perfect lover is impossible! Who has the time to-” 

 

Yixing finds the time to butt in when he says, “Jongdae. Stop being so mean.” 

 

Relieved, Yifan says, “Thank you!” However, he spoke too soon. 

 

“He can’t know the truth for it will hurt his ego.” 

 

“HEY!”

 

To the right of her brothers, Minsoon is trying not to spew food all over the table with her laughter. However, she fails. 

 

“Minsoon!”)

 

During Yixing’s turn, he shares his adventures as a dance instructor and his encounters with his neighbor. At the mention of his neighbor, everyone at the table can see the hearts swimming in the second eldest’s eyes. He goes on and on about her never-ending brown locks and her blinding smile. Although it was quite a surprise as Yixing never expressed his crushes in the past, it took a lot of willpower to not coo at him. 

 

“How about you Minsoon?” Chanyeol asks as he finishes the last portion of jajangmyeon, much to Yifan’s disappointment. 

 

“What?” Minsoon counters. All of a sudden, her smile falters and she directs her eyes toward someplace else. 

 

Having not noticed, Chanyeol continues, “How’s university? Are you focusing on your studies? Are you seeing someone?” 

 

“Oh.” If her nervousness wasn’t obvious before, it is now. She distances herself from her plate and begins to fiddle with her fingers. “About that…” 

 

Concerned, Baekhyun blurts, “What’s wrong?” Now, everyone at the table listens attentively to their youngest family member. 

 

Minsoon then begins to ramble. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now.” 

 

Everyone’s heart begins to beat faster.  _ What could be wrong with their Minnie?  _

 

“I didn’t know how you would take it.”

 

_ Oh no. Could it be? _

 

“It took me a lot of courage to say this.” 

 

_ It is! _

 

“I’m-”

 

Out of nowhere, Jongdae jumps out of his chair and cries, “NOOOOOO!!!” He dashes to his sister’s chair and pulls her up. He then squeezes the life out of her. With his sister in his arms, tears start to stream down Jongdae’s face. He buries his face in Minsoon’s cyan crown while screaming, “You can’t die! You’re my baby sister! You can’t leave me with them! Who will-”

 

Taking this as a fact, Yixing exclaims, “You’re dying?!” 

 

“You’re dying!” 

 

“MY BABY IS DYING?!”

 

Before Minsoon could utter another word, three other bodies surround and squeeze her tight. Amidst all the chaos, Skipper suddenly stalks into the dining room and lets out a confused meow. When he sees the tears of the four men, Skipper yowls and joins them in their mission to prevent Minsoon’s death. To the side, Yifan sat there, unamused. “I don’t think-”

 

“YIFAN! DON’T YOU CARE THAT YOUR SISTER IS DYING!” 

 

“She’s not-”

 

“WE DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE THIS UNCARING! DON’T-”

 

Finding a voice, Minsoon yells, “I’m not dying!” 

 

“-STAND… Wait. You’re not dying?” Baekhyun tilts his head as he stares at his daughter. 

 

“You’re not dying?”

 

“You’re not gonna kick the bucket?”

 

“Meow?” 

 

“What? No!”

 

In unison, the four men (plus cat) awkwardly say, “Oh,” as they release the almost blue girl. 

 

As the men return to their seat with Skipper finding a way to curl himself against Baekhyun’s feet, Chanyeol clears his throat. “So what did you want to tell us?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Minsoon says, “As I was about to say,” she glares at her youngest older brother (whom of which gives her a sheepish grin), “I’m lesbian and I have a girlfriend.” 

 

A moment of silence. “So you’re not dying?” 

 

“JONGDAE NO!”  

Shaking her head at her brother, Minsoon glances nervously at her other brothers and fathers. “Well?” 

 

Before she knew it, Yifan yells, “I KNEW IT” He turns to Yixing. “You owe me 20,000 won.”

 

As Yixing mutters a quiet ‘dang it’ and leaves the dining room to fetch his wallet, Baekhyun finds himself at his husband’s side and begins to sob; the latter being in a similar condition. Feeling the distress from his favorite person, Skipper purrs as he rubs himself against Baekhyun’s legs. Yet, his actions bring no change. 

 

“Meow!” 

 

As she sees her parents in a tearful mess, Minsoon thinks,  _ Oh no. They aren’t- _

 

Before her thoughts could continue, Baekhyun yells, “MY BABY’S GROWING UP!”

 

“What?”

 

“Meow?” 

 

Ignoring his daughter (and cat), Chanyeol cries, “WHY ARE ALL MY BABIES HAVING RELATIONSHIPS?!”

 

“I’m still single…”

 

“YIFAN SHUSH!”

 

“Meow!” 

 

[“I think I’m okay now. You?”

 

“...”

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“...”

 

“Love?”

 

“... I CAN’T PROTECT MY BABIES FROM PERVERTS ANYMORE!”

 

“CHANYEOL!”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back! Did you miss me? Probably not. I'm a boring person anyway. I just post Chanbaek family drabbles. With that aside, I do plan on introducing Minsoon's girlfriend in the future. That is if I figure out who's going to play the role of her girlfriend. If you have any suggestions, please comment down below. I appreciate it. 
> 
> Anyway, toodles! Don't forget to request!
> 
> Edit: Constructive criticism is appreciated! Thank you in advance!


	13. When the Parents are Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae and Minsoon are left alone for the week. As per usual, trouble ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: 
> 
> Baekhyun: 45  
> Chanyeol: 44  
> Yifan: 20  
> Yixing: 19  
> Jongdae: 18  
> Minsoon: 15

“Are you sure you two will be alright?” Byun Baekhyun glances at his daughter and son in concern as he stands by the front door. For the next week, he and his husband will be traveling to Japan for their twenty-third wedding anniversary; and to be frank, he’s nervous. Sure, he loves traveling to different places, and sure, he loves his husband (on most days). The thing that made him nervous was the fact that they would have to leave their two youngest kids behind. Yes, they are both fifteen and eighteen respectively, yet age doesn’t equate to responsibility. He would have asked his two older sons to watch over them, yet they have their own busy lives to live at university.

 

(“It will only be for a week, Yifan!”

 

“They’re practically adults now, Papa. They can watch over themselves.”

 

“It’s only a precaution…”

 

"Ask Yixing."

 

"He's busy with something..."

 

"Papa, they'll be fine."

 

"..."

 

“Papa…”

 

“I DON’T WANT TO COME HOME TO A CRISPY HOUSE OKAY!”)

 

Reluctantly, he agrees into letting the kids be alone for the week. After all, there are only so many opportunities in which he has the chance to spent quality time with Chanyeol, and it will be nice to escape the chaos of home. 

 

“We’ll be fine, Papa!” Minsoon grins at her father. She’s on the couch with Skipper on her lap. Her fingers running through the cat’s dulling black fur. On the floor next to her, Jongdae is on his phone, most likely texting Sehun. “We’ll just order takeout for food.”

 

“You’ll remember to-”

 

Minsoon stands up from her position on the couch, carries Skipper in her arms, and walks toward the door. As she nears the door to close it, she lists, “Clean the litter box, take out the trash, watch over Jongdae. I know.” 

 

“Okay… But-”

 

Before her papa can utter another word, her dad yells from the driveway. “Baekhyun! The flight leaves in three hours! Hurry up!” 

 

Baekhyun curses silently. With a sigh, he directs his gaze to the front door. “Watch over them, okay?”

 

Minsoon smiles. “I will, Papa.”

 

“I was talking to Skipper.” 

 

“Hey!” She yells at her papa as he descends down the porch steps and enters the van in the driveway. She watches as the van backs out and drives off into the horizon. 

 

When the van reaches a considerable distance from the house, Minsoon slams the door shut and sets Skipper down. As he stalks off and does whatever cats do, Minsoon looks to her brother and says sternly, “We’re going shopping.” 

 

~

 

“What are we doing here?” Jongdae asks his sister as they walk around the store. 

 

“We’re shopping, aren’t we?” Minsoon replies offhandedly as she focuses her attention on finding the thing she came for. 

 

“Yes, but why at the grocery store?” Jongdae gestures to the shelves of produce and other goods surrounding them. “Don’t girls your age shop for clothes and makeup and stuff?”

 

Minsoon stops in front of a specific aisle. “Oppa, for one, don’t be so stereotypical. Not all girls want to shop for clothes. I have enough of those.” She pauses for a bit. She grabs a bag on the shelf and shows it to her brother, “And two, we ran out of coffee.” 

 

Staring at her in confusion, Jongdae asks, “Didn’t Dad buy coffee two days ago?” As he realizes what he had said, his eyes widen. “Wait a minute, when did you start drinking coffee? You’re literally fifteen!” 

 

Paying no heed to her brother’s questions and remarks, Minsoon grabs two more bags of coffee beans and heads for the checkout. 

 

In an instant, Jongdae runs after her. “Hey!” She keeps walking. “Answer me!” She’s still walking. “Minnie!”

 

Apparently, that does the trick as Minsoon promptly stops in the middle of the aisle. “I told you not you call me that in public!”

 

Ignoring her whining, Jongdae says, “You can’t buy that!” 

 

While Minsoon looks ridiculous holding three bags of coffee beans, she manages to increase the weirdness factor of the situation as she pouts. To others, she looks like a fifth grader trying to buy the beans. “Why? I need it!”

 

Jongdae sighs. He could be doing other things now (*cough cough* Sehun *cough cough*), yet here he is: arguing with his little sister regarding coffee. “I need to act like an older brother for once in my life. You can’t buy that. Dad will ground me for letting you drink underage.”

 

“It’s coffee,” Minsoon deadpans. “It’s literally hot bean juice.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter! Do you want to be 158 cm for the rest of your life?”

 

She shrugs. “You can’t stop me from buying it.” 

 

Unexpectedly, Jongdae rolls his sleeves up his arms. “I guess there is no other choice.” He then approaches his sister. 

 

Hugging her bags of beans, Minsoon hesitantly asks, “Dae, what are you going to do?”

 

Without warning, Jongdae lifts his sister like a sack of potatoes and settles her body on his shoulder. He ignores her shouts of “Hey!”, “Put me down!”, and “MY BEANS!”

 

(“PUT ME DOWN, YOU FIEND!” Minsoon screams as she bangs her fists against her brother’s back. 

 

Ignoring the aching pain in his back (Minsoon has strong fists), Jongdae deadpans, “They’re literally coffee beans…” 

 

“MY BABIES!”)  

 

~

 

For the next few days, Minsoon avoids her brother. While it does hurt him, as Jongdae and Minsoon are the closest siblings among the Park-Byun children, he knows she will get over it, eventually. Besides, they were just coffee beans. She’ll enjoy those during her later years. What difference do a few years make? 

 

During their break, Minsoon disappears in her room doing God-knows-what as Jongdae spends his time with Sehun. In the times he isn't with Sehun, Jongdae sits in front of Minsoon's door alone, as the cat took her side and spends ninety percent of his time with her. He isn't hurt, positive. 

 

It isn't until a few days later when the siblings finally cross paths with each other. 

 

~

 

It is the morning before their parents’ arrival from Japan and Jongdae is on one side of the sofa with Skipper grooming himself on the other. The human being on his phone as he scrolls through his Instagram, double tapping pictures here and there. He would be hanging out with Sehun but the latter has to go to work. 

 

Anyway, as he secretly gets jealous of his other friends' posts (Damn their perfect pictures), he hears the tell-tale sound of his sister heaving something heavy. 

 

Raising an eyebrow, Jongdae sets down his phone and stands up to investigate the noise. Being the curious cat he is, Skipper decides to pause his grooming session and follows the human. The investigation leads Jongdae to the front foyer where his jaw drops. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Jongdae asks his sister as he peers out the hallway. She is struggling to carry a box of something into the house. From his position, he could see that the box is open. However, he can't figure out what is inside. It looks familiar though. Yet, he can't place his finger on it. On the floor next to Jongdae, Skipper tilts his head in confusion. He then stares at one of his favorite people in this house. 

 

Minsoon jumps at her brother’s voice. Her grip on the box loosens before she loses it entirely. Then, it was as if time slows down. Minsoon’s face morphs into a look a horror as the contents of the box spill onto the floor. 

 

“NOOOOOO!” She yells. But, it is too late. 

 

There on the floor, are ripped bags of coffee beans.

 

_ Coffee beans.  _

 

**Coffee beans.**

 

**_COFFEE BEANS._ **

 

“Minsoon…” Jongdae inches closer to his sister. From her face, he can tell that she is about to give out an emotional outburst. It seems as though Skipper can sense the situation as well as he approaches the girl with caution. 

 

Without a doubt, Minsoon cries in anguish, “MY BEANS! I spent 100,000 won on this box!”

 

“Minnie, they’re just coffee beans…” Jongdae attempts as he grows closer and closer to her figure.  _ This is going bad.  _

 

“Don’t you get it, oppa?” Minsoon asks as she kneels down next to the spilled coffee beans. “All those potential drinks I could have made. Gone!” Unexpectedly, Minsoon’s eyes start to fill with tears. By this time, Skipper reaches the girl. In an effort to calm her, the black cat yowls as he paws her thighs. However, his efforts are in vain. 

 

_ Oh no.  _

 

_ Oh, fuck no.  _

 

“Minsoon…” 

 

Apparently, Jongdae’s voice is a cue for the younger’s waterworks to start. Tears trail down Minsoon’s face. “Why does the world treat me like this?” She cries. “First, I’m caffeine deprived for three days. And now this?”

 

In an attempt to give her comfort, Jongdae soothes, “It’s just coffee…” However, on like many occasions involving his sister, he manages to say the wrong thing. 

 

“No!” She snaps, “It’s not ‘just coffee’! I need it!” 

 

Before Jongdae can utter another word, he hears the tell-tale sound of the family van pulling up the driveway. 

 

_ Oh shit _ , he thinks,  _ they’re home earlier than expected.  _

 

“Minsoon…” Jongdae says nervously. “Calm down now…” 

 

“No!”

 

He hears the doors of the van opening and closing. Wasting no time, he rushes, “Look, this whole disagreement is pointless, but I’m sorry for making you spill your beans. And I’m sorry for not letting you buy some earlier. I know I’m a bad brother but please stop crying now! I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

 

“Really?” Swiftly, Jongdae nods. He can hear the heavy footsteps of his dad trudging up the driveway. “Well, I’m sorry too. I really shouldn’t be drinking it. Look where that led me… But it’s too good…”

 

“Yeah. Yeah.” The footsteps grow closer. 

 

Just as Minsoon proceeds to wipe her tear-stained cheeks, the loud thud of luggage being dropped on the floor and their papa’s shrill voice echoes throughout the house (and probably the whole neighborhood.)

 

“JONGDAE! MINSOON!”

 

“WE CAN EXPLAIN!”

 

[“And this is why we don’t go on vacations alone anymore.”

 

“Look on the bright side, Baek! We have enough coffee for the next few weeks!”

 

“Yeah, for 400,000 won.”

 

“Umm… What?”

 

“See! They’re definitely your kids!”

 

“Hey! You’re worse than me!”

 

“...Shush!”]     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a wrap! This totally wasn’t difficult to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don’t forget to request! With that aside, did you enjoy Black Friday? Did you get good deals? I managed to snag a few discounted Sims 4 DLC and some other stuff. Ignoring that, I assume that you stayed safe. And to my American readers, I hope you enjoyed the Thanksgiving weekend (I definitely didn’t.) 
> 
> With that, I’ll see you next time! Toodles!

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the drabble! Stay tuned for more of this adorkable family! I apologize if it's OOC! 
> 
> Anyway... Tootles!
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> Any requests?


End file.
